Nightmare
by Annanarra
Summary: Astrid wakes up with a nightmare. Hiccup tries to comfort her. Modest Hiccstrid. Goes with original story line. Rated K plus for fluff. :) Now a two-shot. Chapter 2- Someday. Complete. :) FEELS!
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmare**

"Hiccup!" Astrid shot up from her pillow. "Hiccup!" She screamed again. She heard foot-steps thundering up the steps and to the door.

"Hiccup!" She shouted a bit quieter.

"Astrid! Is everything alright? What happened?" Hiccup burst through the door and ran over to her.

Astrid tried to say something, but instead burst into tears. Hiccup sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. Nightmare?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid nodded her head against his chest. She tried to conceal her sobs, but utterly failed. Hiccup continued to stroke her hair as she cried against him.

"Take deep breaths, Astrid. I know it's hard." Hiccup soothed. They sat there for a few minutes. He rubbed her back slowly until she pulled her head away.

She looked at his soaked shirt. She reached out to feel it.

"Sorry." Astrid said.

"It's alright. I know what's like." Hiccup gave her a sad smile. "Let's go downstairs and get you something to drink."

"Okay." Astrid said quietly as she followed him.

After Astrid sat down on the couch downstairs, Hiccup disappeared into the kitchen. She looked across the room at Toothless, his reptilian eyes watched her with concern.

Hiccup walked back in the room with two cups. He handed one to Astrid and sat down across from her. She took a small sip of the tea, she tasted chamomile and some other herbs.

"Thanks." She said as she let the cup warm her hands.

"You're welcome." Hiccup sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was about the house. I- I heard them." Astrid tried not to cry again. "I heard them crying out in pain. I heard their screams and the explosion."

Hiccup stood and came to sit by her. He held her in his arms again as she began to shake.

"It was horrible." Astrid let out a shaky breath. "Why, Hiccup? Why did it have to happen?"

"I don't know. But I know what you're going through. We'll just have to get through it together." Hiccup said in her ear.

The day they defeated Drago and his dragon army there had been some damage to the village. But a few houses in particular were blasted to bits. One of those houses was Astrid's. With all her family and everything she owned, besides Stormfly, in it. She had lost nearly everything all in one simple dragon blast. She had nowhere to go. So, being the kind person he is, Hiccup told her she could move into his bedroom until she got back on her feet. He moved all of his belongings downstairs, and helped her get the things she needed into his room.

He also made it very clear to her and others that this was temporary, and that they were respectful of each other's boundaries. There was no funny business going on here.

This was her second night. Her first night, the crazy events of the day put her right to sleep. Tonight had been restless from the beginning. She finally succumbed to sleep and probably got a good two hours in before the nightmares hit her.

"Do you have nightmares?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. Sometimes I wake up, and I almost scream. But I don't because I don't want to wake you up or mom." Hiccup squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh, I hope I didn't wake up your mom. I already woke you up." Astrid bit her lower lip.

"It's alright. If you ever have a nightmare, you wake me up. Okay?" Hiccup turned her to look at him.

"Okay." Astrid twisted back around and leaned against him. She let the rising and falling of his chest calm her. His breath stirred her hair as he breathed.

Astrid sighed and leaned her head back so she looked at him upside-down. Hiccup smiled at her and place a gentle kiss on her fore-head.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much. Thank you." Astrid smiled. She stood and he stood beside her.

"Anything for you." Hiccup pulled her into a hug before he let her go back up-stairs.

Astrid was able to sleep soundly the rest of that night.

_**A/N **_

_** HI! I have other HTTYD fan-fics, so check those out! Hope you enjoyed this!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Someday

_Someday_

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at the sloped wooden roof. She breathed in deeply and rubbed her eyes. She jumped when she heard a scream, most likely what had awakened her. The screaming continued, and Astrid came to the sad conclusion that they belonged to Hiccup. She got out of bed and tip-toed to the hallway. She tried her best to not step on any creaky floor boards when she heard someone else in the hall. Astrid turned around to see Valka.

"It's okay, Valka. I'll help him tonight." She said.

"Are you sure?" Valka asked. Her own features showed sorrow and concern. Astrid reassured her with a smile.

"Yes, good night Valka."

"Goodnight."

Astrid continued down the short hall and downstairs. She stopped short when she saw Hiccup tangled in his blanket, thrashing around while screaming. She scurried over and grabbed his hand, while placing her other hand on his sweaty fore-head.

"Shhh. Hiccup." She said gently. "Hiccup?" After doing this a few times with a gentle shake he woke up.

"Astrid?" He croaked.

"Yes. It's okay, you were just having a nightmare." Astrid said as she studied his face. His mouth was held firm into a grimace and his jaw was clenched tightly. He breathed rapidly as sweat trickled down his face. But what caught her attention the most were his emerald eyes. They held fear, tragedy, sorrow and terror. His eyes flicked to her face and those things seemed to fade, just a little.

It'd been two weeks since the defeat of Drago. Two weeks since Astrid's family was blown to bits. Two weeks since Berk lost it's Chief. Two weeks since Hiccup lost his father. Two weeks since he became their new Chief. But still, Astrid had never heard him have a nightmare. Almost every other night, he would comfort her after her own nightmares. She knew he had them too, but never as bad to where he screamed. After all the times he'd comforted her, it was her turn.

"But it wasn't a nightmare. It never is. It's always that same thing playing over and over and over and over again. No matter what I do, it never changes. Every single time, he dies. Every time, I know what's going to happen, but I can't stop it. It all still happens right before my eyes. Every… every time." Hiccup said, as he began to cry. "It's just torture."

Astrid put her arms under his and hugged him to her. He cried into her shoulder, and mumbled things that she couldn't understand. Astrid knew what he'd said was true, for the same kind of nightmares plagued her. It _was_ pure torture.

After a while, Hiccup got quieter. He lifted his head and put a hand on her shoulder. He used his other hand to wipe off his face the best he could. He ended up using a corner of his blanket. He cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Thanks. I-I'm sorry I woke you up. What- how?" Hiccup started.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I heard you and I knew I had to come down." Astrid explained, purposely leaving out the part that his mother heard too. Hiccup winced and looked down.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright. It's like you said, we'll get through this _together._" Astrid said. Hiccup lifted his eyes to look at her and smiled.

"Thanks again." He pulled her into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said seriously, relaxing against him and willing her own tears not to fall. Hiccup leaned his face down and moved some hair out of her face. He chastely kissed her on the lips before resting her head on his chest. Like the first night she had had a night mare and every time after, she let his breathing soothe her. It eventually lulled her into sleep.

For them, the battle was still being waged. But together, they'd win it. There is no stopping them.

….

Valka still could not fall asleep, even after a full hour since her son stopped screaming. She moaned before she flung off the covers and crept as quietly as could be downstairs. Her face softened immediately once she saw Astrid leaning against Hiccup, both of them sound asleep. A much more peaceful look was on their features than last she'd seen them both the previous night.

Valka picked up the blanket off the floor. She placed it over them, trying not to wake them. She knew that they were honest and pure, and she knew that they needed each other to get through this.

"Goodnight, guys. I know we can all pull through this. Someday." She whispered, before creeping back up-stairs.

That was just the peace-of-mind Valka needed to allow herself to sleep. Where she could dream of good days and nights, without nightmares.

Someday they'd get there. Someday.

_**A/N**_

_** Hi guys! Due to popularity, which I was surprised by, I decided to make this a two-shot! :D This was really fun to write! AGH! The feels! And angst, don't leave out my favorite buddy angst!**_

_** Well, I hope you all have a 'fan'tastic day! ;) Some of you will get that joke, some of you won't. And if you don't, you'll probably be going, "Ohhhh!" in about an hour or so. Lol, :D**_

_** Sorry, that my updating for other stories has been slow, REALLY SLOW. But the kids I babysit every day and almost ALL day keep me on my toes! And I had writer's block recently, so that doesn't help! :)**_

_** Vibrant Wings: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**_

_** Guest: SWEET! I'm so glad that you appreciate that! Although they fall asleep like they did in this one, I made sure that I pointed out what was happening. They were hugging and they are so tired and then the next minute they're snoring. Mom comes in and smiles, knows their integrity and allows them to heal each other. :) I hope that you liked this chapter!**_

_** God bless you all! **_

_** ~Annanarra**_


End file.
